Accusations
by doodlegirll
Summary: Accused of using an illegal element in an experiment, Cornelius Robinson is arrested. Bent on proving his father’s innocence, Wilbur sets off to the past again. But when Wilbur gets himself arrested for trying to help, it’s up to Lewis to save them! R
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys!**

**OK, so this idea came completely out of the blue. I plan to write and finish Doomed to Repeat It before I continue with this story, but I decided to post it anyway. **

**Anyway, here it is! Read and review, please!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Accusations

_Accused of using an illegal element in an experiment, Cornelius Robinson is arrested. Bent on proving his father's innocence, Wilbur sets off to the past…again. But when Wilbur gets **himself** arrested for trying to help his father, it's up to Lewis and the rest of the futuristic Robinsons to save them both! _

►▲▼◄

**_Prologue_**

The night was dark.

The neon lights of Todayland at night along with the light of the cresset moon gave off a faint glow across the calm waters of the Todayland River as a mysterious old-fashioned rowboat made its way across towards the Robinson Mansion.

The boat finally touched the shore on the other side, and the owner cautiously stepped out.

The mysterious suspect pulled the rowboat up onto the shore to make sure that it did not drift back into the water while they were finishing the job they had been assigned. They would not be gone long, but it was better safe than sorry.

The figure silently began to climb the steep hills that surrounded the Robinson Mansion. The figure stumbled clumsily many times, and if anyone had been around to witness it, they probably would have found it very funny.

But there _was_ no one around, and that was the way the suspect wanted it. They finally left the rolling hills behind and stood directly in front of the home of the famous inventor, Cornelius Robinson.

The stranger smiled as they walked around the corner, having been this way before. They silently crept towards the back of the house, where they knew a way to get in.

However, they did not expect what lay ahead of them.

An enormous T-rex, curled up as if it was a puppy, was sleeping in their path. The mysterious stranger gulped. The Robinsons were known to have strange pets – genetically enhanced, singing frogs being the most widely known, but this was a completely new surprise.

The figure crept slowly around the sleeping prehistoric creature, hoping it wouldn't wake up. It didn't, much to the relief of the suspect, and they continued with their mission.

The figure then ran towards the topiary garden, which was the place where they would be able to gain access to the Robinson household. They knocked quietly on the garden Gnome. It slid away from the figure, revealing one of Cornelius's most famous inventions, the Travel Tubes. The suspect smiled and stepped into the hole, the Gnome covering the hole again as they were swiftly carried through a series of Travel Tubes, which led to other various locations around the Robinson house. Finally, the suspect was dropped to the floor of the Robinson garage. They smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

The suspect made their way cautiously to a Travel Tube across the room, which they knew would take them to the hallway right outside of Cornelius Robinson's laboratory.

Sure enough, the suspect found their self in the Robinson living room. They smiled to themselves as they crept towards the right hallway, where they knew they would find the door to the laboratory.

They didn't, however, expect for the door with the lightning bolt on it to slowly open, causing a faint light to creep across the hall. The suspect dove behind the case of stairs that descended to the room of the Robinson family's butler, Lefty.

The thirteen-year-old son of Cornelius Robinson yawned sleepily as he crossed the room and headed towards the kitchen, which was adjacent to the left side of the living room. His bare feet made almost silent slap-like sounds as he trudged across the cold linoleum floor. The sound of the water faucet running could be heard from where the suspect remained hidden in the shadows of the staircase, then the silent foot-slaps on the floor as Wilbur Robinson made his way back to his bedroom. The door closed behind him as he entered his room again. The suspect lingered in the shadows a few minutes more, making sure that the boy did not return.

He didn't, and the suspect slinked towards the door to Cornelius Robinson's laboratory. Opening them with a light, gentle push, they quietly jogged up the stairs to the moonlit workspace at the top. The suspect smiled. Their mission was almost over.

They scanned the area for the Travel Tube that would take them to Cornelius Robinson's storage basement. Finally spotting it, they crossed the room and stepped under it.

They next thing they knew, they were standing in the Robinson basement, where Cornelius Robinson stored his extra parts and components, along with the substances such as Jewelosion, a liquid-like substance that would harden to take the form of priceless minerals. It was often used to make watches, replacing the now protected mineral Quartz.

The figure knew they didn't have to be quiet down here, but they also knew they had to still be careful. They jogged off to the right, where they knew Cornelius stored his elements and substances.

The suspect climbed down the ladder to the bottom of the storage space. They reached into their pocket and brought out the most dangerous element there was – Jellonium.

Smiling, the suspect placed the small jar of Jellonium on a shelf near the ladder, then began to climb. They jogged back to the ladder than would take them back to the Travel Tube. They stepped under the Travel Tube and once again found themselves in Cornelius's laboratory.

Making sure to close the lab door behind them, the stranger crept past Wilbur Robinson's door and back to the Travel Tube that would take them to the garage again.

Once in the garage again, the suspect found the Tube that would take them back to the topiary garden. From there, they made their way around the Robinson Mansion and back down the hills towards their rowboat, which was waiting on the shore right where they had left it.

Smiling once more, the suspect climbed into the rowboat and began to row back towards the bright lights of Todayland. Their mission was complete.

* * *

**By the way, Jellonium is pronounced JELL-O (like the dessert) NEE-UM. Jewelosion is pronounced JEWEL-O-SION. **

**Jellonium is illegal because whoever comes in contact with it begins to have unnatural cravings for Jello and Jelly, forcing them to eat it nonstop for a full month and a half. Just thought I'd let you know that ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys!**

**I know I said I'd work on DTRI, but this story is addicting, in a way! I just had to start writing this or I swear I would have burst!**

**Anyway, I plan on updating TSR by Sunday, so keep an eye out! **

**Enjoy this chapter, and review, please! Don't make me sic Frankie on you!**

**;-)**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter one

The day started like a normal one for the Robinson family, having not known that a mysterious suspect had entered their home at around three o'clock that morning and placed an illegal jar of Jellonium in Cornelius's storage basement.

"Wilbur Andrew Robinson! Hurry up in there!" A very aggravated Tallulah Robinson said as she banged on the bathroom door. Like the rest of the Robinsons, she was clad in her bathrobe and slippers, her toothbrush clutched in her left hand. "You've been in there for almost an hour! What _are _you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" A voice said from behind her. Tallulah turned to find her cousin standing behind her, also in his robe, with an eyebrow cocked in a curious manner.

"Wilbur? What…how are you…I thought that…" Tallulah stuttered. Wilbur continued to look at her funny, and she sighed. "I thought you were in the bathroom!"

"Uh…no." Wilbur said. "Are you sure it isn't someone else?"

Tallulah shook her head. "No, I've seen everyone else today, if you don't count you." She said.

"Uh huh." Wilbur said. "Well, as you can see, I'm not in there. And don't you have your own bathroom?"

Tallulah sighed again. "It's down for maintenance." She said. "And if you're not in there, and nobody else is, then who…?"

Tallulah and Wilbur both turned when they heard the sound of the toilet flushing. The door to the bathroom was opened, revealing the Robinson's glasses-wearing dog, Buster. In his mouth he carried a newspaper and his reading glasses. He looked up at the two cousins, wagged his tail, and trotted off towards the family room to watch TV with Uncle Joe and Cousin Laszlo.

Wilbur and Tallulah exchanged a glance, then headed off in different directions – Tallulah to find another bathroom to brush her teeth in and Wilbur to his dad's lab.

"Dad!" Wilbur called. "Mom wants to know if you're eating at the dinner table with the rest of us or if you want Lefty to bring it to you."

Wilbur entered his father's morning-sunlit workshop at the top of the short flight of stairs. "Dad?" He asked.

"Over here, son!" Cornelius Robinson called. Wilbur followed his voice to behind a machine his dad had been working on for nearly a month. His dad had yet to tell Wilbur what it was, but he was sure it was important.

"What are you doing now?" Wilbur asked. His dad was on his back, cranking a couple bolts that bordered the bottom of the invention.

"Whatcha working on, Dad?" Wilbur asked.

"My newest invention." Cornelius said as he got to his feet.

"What's it do?"

"It actually proves a person's innocence or guilt in a crime." Cornelius said.

"How?"

"Well…" Cornelius said, thinking about it. He pointed to a laundry chute-like thing on the side. "You deposit evidence here. A scanner on the inside will scan for fingerprints and DNA. Then you can input the time, date, and location the crime was committed. It will then use the scanner to analyze the data and say whether or not a person is guilty or innocent."

"Cool!" Wilbur said. "Now, are you eating with us or what?"

"Yeah, I'm eating with the family today. I just want to get the Jewelosion in here before I head down." Cornelius said.

"Why Jewelosion?" Wilbur asked.

"Because it makes a good lens." Cornelius explained. "Would you go down to my storage area and bring it to me? It's on a little shelf by the ladder."

"Sure, Dad!" Wilbur said. "What color is it?"

"It's kind of a purplish color." Cornelius said as he opened a panel on the side of the machine and stuck his head in. "It's in a jar."

"Okay." Wilbur said as he headed towards the Travel Tube on the other side of the room that would take him to the basement. He stepped under it, and before he knew it, he was in the basement.

Wilbur climbed down another ladder to the floor of the basement. He walked off to his right, towards the area where his father stored his elements and components. He climbed down the ladder and looked at the two jars with a purplish substance in them. He grabbed the one to the right and carried it under his arm as he climbed back up the ladder. He walked back to the Travel Tube, then found himself back his dad's lab.

"Here you go, Dad." Wilbur said as he handed Cornelius the jar.

"Thanks." Cornelius said as he stuck his head back in the machine. The clinks and clanks of a wrench could be heard, and Cornelius got up and brushed himself off.

"There." He said. "I'll finish the rest later. Let's get down to breakfast before your mother comes looking for us! What's for breakfast, by the way?"

"Toast, I think." Wilbur answered. "Why?"

"I don't know." Cornelius said. "I just had the sudden craving for some jelly is all."

Wilbur just shook his head and the two descended down the stairs of the lab. They rounded the corner and headed for the dining room, where Carl was already serving everyone their breakfast.

"We were wondering when you two were coming!" Aunt Billie said as the two walked in. Cornelius and Wilbur both grinned and sat down in the two empty seats near the end next to Franny.

"There ya go." Carl said as he sat their toast in front of them.

"Thanks, Carl." Wilbur said.

Just then, the Spike and Dimitri could be heard and the doorbell rang, followed by Spike saying "In your face" to Dimitri.

"Huh. Wonder who that could be." Carl said as he headed for the front door. Two voices could be heard talking to Carl. A few seconds later, Carl came back, a confused look on his face.

"There are two policemen here to see you, Mr. Robinson." He said. The family exchanged curious glances and a thoroughly confused Cornelius got up from his seat, Wilbur and Franny at his heels.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson, Mrs. Robinson." One of the police officers said.

"Good morning, Bill." Cornelius said. "What can I do for you? I hope this isn't about Tiny again."

"No, not this time I'm afraid, Mr. Robinson." Bill said. "We have a search warrant for your laboratory."

"What!" Franny and Wilbur said at the same time. "Why?"

"Well, about an hour ago, we got an anonymous tip stating that you have the illegal element Jellonium being used in one of your experiments."

"That's ridiculous!" Franny said. "My husband would never use an illegal element in an invention!"

"We're not saying he is, Mrs. Robinson." Bill's partner, Steven, said. "But we have to do our job and search the lab."

"Right this way, boys." Cornelius said, leading them to his lab, Franny in tow.

"Wilbur, what's going on?" Cousin Laszlo asked. He and the other Robinsons had gathered behind him.

"They're here to search Dad's lab!" Wilbur said.

"Why?" Lucille asked, looking worriedly at her grandson, who shrugged.

"They said someone called in a report that said Dad's using an illegal element in his experiments." He said.

"Well, I can tell you this, whoever called that in has the wrong inventor in mind." Uncle Art said.

"Art's right." Uncle Fritz agreed. "Your dad would never do something illegal."

"Right." Aunt Petunia and the rest of the Robinsons piped. Just then, Bill, Cornelius and Franny came back into the living room. Bill was talking into his earpiece as Steven came out of the lab carrying a jar with a purplish goop clinging to the sides on the inside in a plastic bag.

"Yep, we've got the Jellonium in our possession. We're bringing him in." Bill said. "Alright. See you then, Tom."

The Robinsons, aside from Franny and Cornelius, stared at him in shock. Every one of them knew what Jellonium was. It was considered to be the most dangerous substance in the world. Whoever came in contact with it would start to have unnatural cravings for Jell-o® and jelly, thus making them eat a helping at every meal for a month and half without end.

"I'm telling you, Bill, I don't know where that came from." Cornelius said.

Bill just shook his head. "I'm sorry about this, Cornelius." He said. "But we're going to have to arrest you."

The Robinsons, unable to say anything, just watched as Bill placed handcuffs on Cornelius's wrists. Wilbur finally shook off his shock and ran over to his father and mother, who had started to cry.

"Dad, wait!" Wilbur said. His dad turned around.

"What is it, Wilbur?"

Wilbur turned to Bill.

"You're making a big mistake. My dad would never do use something like that in an invention!"

"I'm sorry, kid, but I have to do my job, and that means taking your dad to jail." Bill said.

"But you can't!" Wilbur said. "He –"

"Wilbur," Cornelius interrupted. "It's going to be alright. Stay with your mother, I'll be fine."

Wilbur was about to protest when he felt his mother's arm around his shoulders. They and the rest of the large Robinson family watched as Bill led Cornelius out the door and into the police-hovercar. Wilbur pulled away from his mother and ran outside after them.

"Wait!" He called. But it was too late. He watched as the hovercar lifted off the ground and disappeared into the clear, blue morning sky, taking his dad with it.

* * *

**Uh oh. That can't be good!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is! Chapter two! **

**Boy, this story is popular! I'm loving writing this, and I can't wait to see where this goes! **

**Please read and review!**

**Ugh, so sleepy...**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter two

Wilbur, still in his pajamas and robe, turned and ran back into the house.

Lucille was trying to calm down Franny, who was still crying, while the rest of the Robinsons talked about what had just happened among themselves.

"Aren't we going after them?" He asked. Franny turned from Lucille and faced her son, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Wilbur, there's even if we did go after them, there's nothing we can do." She said.

"But we have to do something!" Wilbur said, growing angry. How could his family just sit around while his dad was sitting in a lonely jail cell with actual criminals when he hadn't done anything wrong?!

"Wilbur, listen. I know you're upset, but there's nothing we can do. They have that jar of Jellonium to use against him." Franny said, pulling Wilbur into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Wilbur pulled away from Franny. "I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing!" He said. "Dad's innocent, and I'm going to prove it!"

With that, Wilbur ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He furiously stomped over to his Chargeball screen and picked up his glove. He engaged himself in a game of Chargeball, hoping it would take his mind off of things.

He lost, thanks to his anger and lack of concentration. Wilbur took his Chargeball Glove off and put it back in its place. He then walked over to his levitation platform that would take him to the top level of his room where his bed was located. He pressed the button on the wall and soon found himself on the second level.

He walked over to the small bit of window that served as a wall to a big portion of his room that was on the second level and leaned against the other wall in the corner, staring out at the hills that surrounded his house with a scowl that could split stone still on his face, silently telling himself he wasn't going to cry. Wilbur Robinson did _not_ cry. But his dad was no criminal. He didn't deserve what he was going through.

"Wilbur?" Carl asked as he stepped into the room. "Little buddy?"

"Up here, Carl." Wilbur said, not looking away from the window. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Carl said. "You seemed pretty mad back there."

"I'm fine, Carl. Go away." Wilbur said.

Carl sighed. "We're all worried about him, Wilbur. But your dad'll get through this, you'll see. He'll be outta jail before you know it."

With that, the robot turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Wilbur continued to stare out the window. There had to be _something_ he could do to help his dad! But what?

Suddenly, an idea struck Wilbur. He quickly turned from the window and pressed the button on the wall that would take him to the first level of his room. He then walked out, carefully closing the door behind him. He glanced around to make sure no one was coming, then quickly headed for the garage. He made sure he hadn't been spotted, then closed the door. He then hurried over to the red prototype time machine and jumped inside.

"I'm going to prove you innocent, Dad. Hold on." Wilbur said.

Starting the engine, he set the time coordinates to 2007, eight thirty-two AM, June 18th. Then he lifted out of the garage and disappeared into the blue sky.

...oOo...

Wilbur activated the invisibility shield as soon as he was in 2007. He carefully landed in the backyard of his future home, grabbed a stopwatch like thing from the backseat, and jumped out. Running to the front door, he ran the doorbell.

A younger Bud Robinson answered the door. He, like Wilbur, was still in his pajamas and held a newspaper in his right hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson. Is Lewis home?" Wilbur asked.

"I think he's still asleep, son. I don't think we've met." Bud said.

"I'm a friend." Wilbur said. "From, uh, school."

"Well, come on in!" Bud said.

"Thanks." Wilbur said.

"Lucille!" Bud called. "Is Lewis up yet?"

"Not yet, why?" Lucille asked, coming into the living room.

"He's got a friend from school here to see him." Bud said.

Lucille smiled and looked at Wilbur. "He's asleep in his room." She said. "You can wake him up, if you want to."

Wilbur nodded. "It's really important, thanks." He said.

"It's down the hall." Lucille said.

"Thanks." Wilbur said. He forced himself to walk – not run – to Lewis's door. He knocked to see if Lewis was awake. No one answered and Wilbur opened the door.

Lewis was asleep on his stomach. His usually messy hair was even messier, and his glasses were on the bedside table.

"Lewis?" He whispered. Lewis stirred slightly, but he didn't wake up. Wilbur rolled his eyes. His dad had always been a heavy sleeper.

Wilbur walked over to Lewis. "Lewis, wake up, this is important!"

Lewis stirred again, but still didn't wake up. Wilbur shook his shoulder. Lewis just moaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes, Mom." He grumbled. Wilbur rolled his eyes again. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Lewis, you have to wake up, now!" Wilbur said. "The future depends on this!"

Lewis _still_ didn't respond. Wilbur, who had grown quite annoyed, suddenly flipped the mattress over, a technique Franny had had to use on him at least once a year.

"Lewis, **_wake up_**!" Wilbur said.

"What? What's going on?" Lewis asked, suddenly alert. He scrambled over his mattress as best as he could without his glasses and grabbed them from the bedside table. He put them on and his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Finally!" Wilbur said. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"Wilbur?" Lewis asked. "What are you doing here? And…why are you in your pajamas?"

"No time to explain." Wilbur said as he hurried around the room. "You have to come back to the future with me."

"What? Why? Wilbur, what's going on?" Lewis asked.

"I'll explain everything in a minute! You just have to pack a couple changes of clothes and anything else you can't live without for a while!" Wilbur said in a hurry. Lewis gave him a funny look and Wilbur sighed impatiently.

"Now!" He said.

Lewis, figuring it was pretty important, went to his closet and brought out a suitcase. Then he went to his dresser and began to pack a few changes of clothes. He went to his desk and picked up his notebook. He also picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste from his bathroom and packed those as well.

"Alright." He said. "Now, what's all this about?"

"Just a second." Wilbur said. He took the stopwatch like thing from his robe pocket. He took a string from his pocket also and spread it out in a circle about three feet in circumference on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lewis asked.

"Just get in." Wilbur said. Lewis stepped inside the circle. Wilbur pressed the stopwatch's 'stop' button.

"What did you do?" Lewis asked as he and Wilbur stepped from the circle. Wilbur placed the stopwatch in the circle.

"I stopped time." He said.

"What?" Lewis asked.

"I stopped time. That string sets off an invisible force when the watch is stopped. Everything outside the circle stops until the start button is pushed again." Wilbur explained. "You invented it after our last adventure."

"Oh." Lewis said. "But why are we stopping time?"

"Because as long as your time is paused, nothing in the future can change." Wilbur said. "So you could pretty much stay in the future for as long as you wanted and nothing would change."

"So you're saying I could stay in the future for a long period of time and it wouldn't change? You wouldn't disappear?"

"Exactly." Wilbur said. "Now come on! We have to hurry!"

"But Wilbur, what's wrong?" Lewis asked.

"I'll explain everything on the way there." Wilbur promised. "We just have to get back to 2037 ASAP!"

Lewis wasn't sure what was going on, but from the urgency in Wilbur's voice, he guessed it was important. He grabbed his suitcase and followed Wilbur outside to the time machine.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya, guys! Sorry this took so long! I had a small bit of writer's block here, but it's over. Ironically, Christmas music cured it...**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter three

Wilbur landed the time machine back into the garage and killed the engine.

"Alright, we're in 2037. Start explaining." Lewis said from the backseat. Wilbur sighed.

"Believe me, you'll find out soon enough."

The two boys walked into the Robinson living room, where they found Franny pacing around, a worried look on her face, mumbling to herself.

"Wilbur Andrew Robinson, where have you been?" She demanded when she saw Wilbur. Her eyes widened when she saw Lewis, who waved nervously. "Wilbur, how could you bring _him_ here? First your father gets arrested and now this!"

"That…is an excellent question." Wilbur replied.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Lewis said. "Cornelius – I – got arrested?" Franny and Wilbur nodded. "What happened?"

"Someone called in an anonymous tip that there was an illegal jar of Jellonium in the lab. Two policemen showed up and searched the lab, finding the jar. They arrested Cornelius because of it." Franny explained.

"So I came back to get you to help me prove you're innocent." Wilbur said.

"What's Jellonium?" Lewis asked. Franny looked to Wilbur for an explanation.

Wilbur took a deep breath. "Wait twenty-one years, three months, two days, eighteen hours, twelve minutes, and thirty-two seconds." He said. "You'll find out then."

Lewis looked at him funny for a minute, then back at Franny, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lewis, but it's just too risky for you to be here." She said, shaking her head. "You have to go back."

"Not necessarily." Wilbur said. "I used the Time Pause 3000 and froze time, so it's like Lewis isn't even here."

"You're sure you did it right? You're sure time in the past is stopped?" Franny asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean by that? It's like you totally don't trust me!" Wilbur said.

"And I have good reason to." Franny said.

Wilbur sighed. "That's not the point." He said. "The point is, yes, I did it right. Everything was frozen when we left. Look at Lewis's watch! It's frozen."

Lewis looked down at his watch. It was true. The digital numbers were frozen and unchanging.

"Alright, then." Franny said. "Lewis, you know you're welcome here. You can stay as long as you like."

"Great!" Wilbur said and Lewis agreed. It would be good to see his future family again!

"I'll tell the family you're here." Franny said, walking off towards the dinning room. "Wilbur, show Lewis to the guest room."

"'Kay, Mom!" Wilbur said. He turned to Lewis. "C'mon."

Lewis followed Wilbur to the guest room, which was down the hall from the music room.

"Here you go." Wilbur said.

"Thanks." Lewis said, putting his suitcase on the bed.

"Yep. Come on, I think Mom wants us downstairs." Wilbur said. He and Lewis walked down the door and down the hall to the dinning room.

...oOo...

Lewis was welcomed back by the Robinsons warmly. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were happy to see him, but their minds were with Cornelius at the Todayland Jail.

But something still plagued Lewis. He knew Cornelius – because, he was, after all, Cornelius's younger self – and he knew that he would never do something illegal.

After breakfast – since it had been so abruptly interrupted – Lewis went into the guest room to change. After he was done, he went off to find Wilbur, who had been pretty quiet all through breakfast.

"Hey, Carl, have you seen Wilbur?" Lewis asked as he passed the robot while walking around the house.

"'Fraid not, Lewis. Sorry." He said.

"Hm…" Lewis said. "Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will. Is it just my circuits going haywire or was he actually _quiet_ at breakfast?" Carl asked.

Lewis shrugged. "He was quiet." He agreed. "I haven't known him long, but I know that's just not him."

"You're right." Carl agreed. "Let me know when you find him."

Lewis nodded again and walked off. He stopped by the music room on his way. Franny was conducting her frog band slowly, and they were playing cheerily, but Lewis could tell that nothing, not even her passion for music, could get her mind off of her husband.

"Mrs. Robinson?" Lewis asked, sheepishly poking his head in. Franny turned around.

"Oh, hello, Lewis." She said, smiling. "Is something the matter?"

Lewis shook his head. "No, I'm just looking for Wilbur. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." She said. "Did you check his room?"

"He's not there, I checked." Lewis said, nodding. "He seemed pretty quiet at breakfast."

"Wilbur was really upset when they arrested Cornelius." Franny agreed. "He and his father are pretty close."

Lewis nodded, but didn't say anything. "Thanks, Mrs. Robinson." He said.

"Call me Franny." Franny said, smiling. "You might as well."

"Alright…" Lewis said. "Let Wilbur know if you see him I'm looking for him."

"I will, Lewis." Franny promised. Lewis nodded again and walked out into the hall again. He could hear Billie playing with her train in the train room, Gaston in the cannon room, and Tallulah and Laszlo arguing, as usual.

Lewis walked past Wilbur's room again, but his best friend was nowhere in sight.

"Hm…he wouldn't be in the garage, would he?" Lewis wondered aloud. He turned on his heel and was about to walk towards the garage when he heard a loud _thump_ come from the door at the far end of the hallway – the lab.

Lewis walked towards his future lab, wondering if the thump he had heard could have possibly been Wilbur.

_But what would he be doing up here?_ Lewis thought as he climbed the stairs.

"Wilbur?" He asked, poking his head around the corner of the staircase. When he got no response, he showed himself fully in the lab. "Wilbur?" He asked again.

The only answer he got was the clinking of a wrench, a _bonk_, and an "OW!" from a machine in the center of the room. Wilbur's feet were sticking out from a small door on the side near the bottom of the machine.

"Wilbur?" Lewis asked, walking up to the invention. Wilbur climbed out. Grease was smeared on his face, and he had a wrench in one hand.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Lewis said. "What's up with you?"

Wilbur shrugged. "Just worried about my dad, I guess." He said. "That's why I'm trying to finish this." Wilbur jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the invention.

"What's it do?" Lewis asked.

"Ironically for this situation, it proves a person's innocence or guilt in a crime." Wilbur said, standing up. "Dad explained it to me this morning before he got arrested."

"I just have one question," Lewis said. "Cornelius would never use something illegal in an experiment, that much I know."

"That's what's bothering me, too! How did that Jellonium get in the storage basement in the first place?"

Lewis shrugged for at least the tenth time that morning.

"Unless…" Wilbur said.

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone put it there!" Wilbur said.

"But who would do that?" Lewis asked. "Do I have any enemies in the future?"

Wilbur shook his head, thinking about it. "Not that I know off…except…"

"Except?"

"Except that dude that works at Inventco! Mr.…Mr. Wain, I think." Wilbur said. "He's always hanging around your company. I've always had this strange feeling around him…oh, and his intern, Mandy!"

"What's so bad about him?" Lewis asked. "And his intern?"

Wilbur shrugged. "I don't know. There's just something about those two that I don't trust." He said.

Lewis was about to say something when Franny called.

"Lewis, Wilbur, are you up there?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Wilbur called back.

"Come on downstairs. We're all about to go up to the police station."

"'Kay, Mom!" Wilbur said.

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes!" Franny called back.

Wilbur groaned, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

"Dad is going to kill me." He muttered.

* * *

**Yeah, Wilbur's most likely going to buried alive for bringing Lewis back to the future again! Even though, he _was_ only trying to help!**

**-Robin**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gah! Gah, gah, gah, gah, gah! I am so sorry this took so long to update, ya'll! I really am! But, like I now have on TYWAW, I've had massive writer's block here. Like the last time, music cured it, this time a nostalgic country song...**

**Anyway, so because I have a case of writer's block on TYWAW I can't seem to get rid of (Why won't it go away?!) you might be seeing a lot of updates on this story, as well as LLIAM, and possibly DTRI, kay? **

**So until I get a brain blast, TYWAW is currently on hiatus...**

**Anywho, here you go! Enjoy, and sorry it's a little short!**

**Review?**

**-Robi**

* * *

Chapter four

Fifteen minutes later, the entire Robinson family, including Lewis, who had been forced to cover his hair with a baseball cap again, all climbed the stairs to the Todayland Jail. Lewis and Wilbur trailed towards the back, Wilbur because he knew he was going to be in a whole lot of trouble for bringing Lewis back to the future, and Lewis because he wasn't sure what else to do.

Franny led the large group to the front desk. A police officer was typing at his computer, nibbling on a donut as he did. A steaming mug of coffee wasn't too far away, and Lewis wondered if he was on break, and if so, if he would let them see Cornelius.

"Excuse me." Franny said. When the police officer paid her no mind, Franny glanced at her family. "Excuse me." She said a little louder. When the policeman still didn't look up, Franny narrowed her eyes and glanced at Carl, nodding.

Carl suddenly produced a megaphone from somewhere in his chest and handed it to Franny.

"Thank you, Carl." She said. Then she turned back to the cold-shouldering officer and screamed through the megaphone, "_Excuse me, sir!_"

The police officer jumped, and pulled something from his ears, showing he had been listening to music.

"I'm so sorry." He said, breathing heavily for a minute. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to see Cornelius Robinson." Franny said. The man sorted through some files for a minute.

"I'm sorry, but Cornelius Robinson is not receiving guests at this time." He said.

"But we're his family!" Laszlo said.

"Now listen here." Bud said. "That's my son you have back there, and he hadn't done anything wrong, and we have a right to see him!"

The Robinsons behind him nodded and muttered their agreement.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's not taking any visitors at this time…" The officer said, but Franny had had enough. She reached out and grabbed the officer by the shirt and pulled him across the desk to where she was close to his face.

"Listen, mister," She said, poking him in the chest. "That is my husband back there and you _are going_ to let us see him, _do I make myself clear_?"

The man nodded, gulping. Franny let him go.

"Thank you." She said.

"Right this way." The man said, motioning for the Robinsons to follow him. Wilbur and Lewis exchanged a glance, then followed them down the hall.

The halls were quiet, and the two wondered vaguely if there were actually _people_ in them.

_I can't believe they're keeping Dad in a place like this!_ Wilbur thought as they continued to follow the man and the family down the winding hallways. Finally, the stopped, and Wilbur peered around his family to see his dad, still in his pajamas and robe, sitting on a grungy bed, head in his hands. Wilbur swallowed hard. From what he could see, the cell was small, and filthy, not to mention dark. As the man unlocked the cell and the Robinsons piled in, he also noted that it smelled like rotten fish.

"Cornelius!" Franny said. Cornelius looked up and was at his feet in a second.

"Franny, what are you guys doing here?" He asked as Franny about squeezed the life out of him in a hug.

"We wanted to make sure you're alright!" Franny said, releasing him, allowing Cornelius to take a much-needed breath.

"I'm fine, Franny." He assured her. "A little confused, but fine."

Franny nodded. "At least you're alright."

Behind the rest of the family, Wilbur fidgeted uncomfortably. Even though he wanted to see his dad, he also knew he was in deep trouble for bringing Lewis from the past, and a lecture was not something he was up for at the moment. He glanced around, and slinked back into the shadows a minute. Maybe no one would notice if he slipped out the door…

"Wilbur, get back here!" Lewis hissed, grabbing Wilbur by the shirt. "Where are you going?"

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur whispered back. "Now lemme go."

"No way." Lewis said. "You were thinking of leaving, weren't you?"

Wilbur shook his head. "Nooooooeyyyyeeeessss." He said, the shaking turning to a nod. Lewis crossed his arms, letting go of Wilbur's shirt.

"Wilbur, you're just going to have to take the lecture from Cornelius – me – because your mother's going to tell him I'm here anyway."

Wilbur sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. Lewis was right, as usual.

"And Mom's supposed to be the one who's always right." He grumbled.

Meanwhile, back at the front of the small crowd, Franny heard her son and Lewis whispering.

"Oh, and your son has something he'd like to tell you." She said as she and the rest of the family parted to reveal Lewis and Wilbur talking to each other, both with their arms crossed over their chests, not paying the family any mind.

Cornelius shook his head and slapped his forehead.

"Wilbur, what did you do?" He asked.

Wilbur and Lewis stopped arguing, and looked at Cornelius. Wilbur groaned and smiled a guilty smile, chuckling nervously.

"Aheh…hi, Dad." He said, giving a small wave.

"Wilbur, what did you do?" Cornelius repeated. "How could you bring Lewis back to the future? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"That's why I used the Time Pause 3000!" Wilbur said. "Time in 2007 has stopped, so Lewis can be here and help me help you!"

Cornelius sighed and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I appreciate you wanting to help me, Wilbur, but dragging Lewis into this is just too risky." He said.

"But Dad!" Wilbur protested. "That jar of Jellonium wasn't yours! You were framed!"

"And while that may be the case, that doesn't cover up what you've done." He said.

"Sorry." Wilbur muttered, looking at his feet.

"I know you were only trying to help, but it's just too risky." Cornelius said.

"Um, Cornelius?" Lewis intervened. Cornelius turned to his past self.

"Hello, Lewis." He said. Lewis nodded.

"Hi." He said. "Um…I think Wilbur's right here."

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow at Lewis. Since when did he think he was right?

"You do?" Cornelius asked. Lewis nodded.

"I think I can help. I really do." Lewis said. "I think I can finish the crime scene scanner you have up in your lab. That way, maybe we can solve this mystery and get you out of here."

Cornelius contemplated this for a minute, before nodding. "I think you're right." He said. "Thank you, Lewis."

Lewis smiled and nodded at his future self.

"So…uh…" Wilbur said. "Am I grounded?"

Cornelius and the rest of the Robinsons exchanged a glance. "Yes." They said. Wilbur sighed.

Suddenly, the turning of a key could be heard, and the officer Franny had threatened was back.

"Alright, visiting's over." He said, opening the door. "Everybody out."

Franny sighed and turned to her husband. "We'll be back later, I promise." She said. Cornelius nodded.

"And if you would, bring me a change of clothes." He said. Franny nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." She said. She then turned and followed her family out of the cell and back down the hall.

* * *

**Haha, I would have done what Franny did to that guy if I were her! **

**By the way, I know that could be considered assulting an officer, but for the sake of this story, we're going to just say Franny scared the crap out of him so much he's over looking it, 'kay?**

**Review, por favor!**

**-Robin**


End file.
